


Nothing On The Soul

by Radioabsurd



Series: Ideas That I Could Never Write...But You Can! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And the fic where Gabriel and Cas, And they raise them better, Based on two fics i read, Dean in comma and they see his memories, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hope you enjoy guys!, M/M, Multi, Other, REAL ANGSTY, So like they are adult babies, Sorry something, Turn the winchesters souls into baby nephilims or somwthing, Yeah that made me cry too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: After Dean got cured of his demon side.••Their hunters's souls were dimming and darkening. Lets just say that the hunters's angels didnt enjoy looking at their almost black soul. Time for some much needed therapy from the whole family and Uncle Crowley to the winchesters.(The winchesters are deaged so that they can deal with their issues and PTSD)





	Nothing On The Soul

Im not going to write a prolougue but i am going to write some things that definitley need to be in the story because I love canon type angst. 

1》Dean has got to be shown that he was abused by his father in like a memory or something. I mean like always emotionally abused but like sometimes physically abused. 

2》Sam couldnt have been abused by his father physically. There is practically proof of it so i dont want it. But i do want him to get bullied by kids alot. 

3》Mommy!Dean for Sam. 

4》Sam and Dean's trip in hell. 

5》Their different forms of PTSD and how they almost unintentionally abuse each other (s&d/like emotionally) 

6》Reason why Sam eats normally and why Dean doesnt (oh jesus, starving Dean so Sam can eat please) 

7》Dean dealing with parent teacher conferences for Sam. 

Basically anything that is practically canon. The boy's house incident, Sam's greatest fear was disappointing Dean or something like that, their Daddy Issues, Why Dean pretends hes not smart (oh jesus, so many ideas), Why they have abondment issues, Deans PTSD on his mom and Sams on Jessica, and stuff like that♡ 

-radioabsurd xoxo


End file.
